The Promise of the Wolves and Flowers
by Princess of Thieves 17
Summary: Ookamehimeko Kagome and Kouga are best friends in a Black and White Wolf Indian Tribe, untill a battling fire tore them away from eachother. Now, 10 years later, they have new friends and new lives, but they can never forget eachother. For the promise of
1. The Days of our PupHood

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. If I did, I wouldn't be doin this fanfiction.

A/N: IMPORTANT: Hi everyone! OOKAMIHIMEKO here and back again with a new fanfic. This one was inspired by my Native backround in my family, I'm half Cherokee. It might have things from 'Pocahontas', 'Swan Princess', maybe even some 'Little Mermaid', depends on what I like. It was also inspired by a song by Tim Mcgraw (sooo hot!) 'Indian Outlaw' R-n-R!

_The Days of our PupHood_

"Kogi, Kogi!" a little girl, around the age of 6, called out happily as she ran up a grassy hill. She was very pretty for a young girl.

Beautiful black hair, that was about down to the bottom of her back. And big, light brown eyes, with splashes of yellow and honey in places, and slightly dark skin.

" Oh Kago, I was woundering what took you so long, I've been waiting here ever scence the call of the eagle sounded, what took you so long?" mocked Kogi.

Well, actually his name is Kouga. He was 2 years older than Kago...I mean Kagome. He was so cute.

His jet, black hair only reached to the bottom of his ears, he always dreamed of growing it almost as long as Kagome's. His dark skin complimented on his pale, pink lips, and his icy blue eyes.

"Mama told me I couldn't come untill I finished with my meal, that's why I'm late...I'm sorry," she said sweetly, giving her biggest smile and eyes she could possibly implay.

Kouga crossed his arms and shook his head. "Why do you listen to them Kago, you should just run away, like I do," Kouga said proudly.

Kagome covered her mouth as she reached him. "Oh Kogi...you know you're not suppose to disrespect your elders or your parents, I could never do that, but I guess your the Indian Outlaw here," she laughed.

"You bet!" Kouga jumped in the air and did flips and spines. "I'm goin to be the best Indian Outlaw there's ever been, like in all the stories my grandpa tells me, about the Legendary Outlaw!."

Kagome and Kouga were best friends in the wolf tribe of black and white wolves. Kagome was born by half blooded white wolf parents, and Kouga of full blooded black wolf parents.

All the Indian tribes around the land were with peace with eachother...untill resently. There were rumores of some of the tribes going against their friends and fighting.

Because some of the tribes were mixed with a variety of diffrent bloodes of species, some fought over who was the strongest, and other reasons unknown, but that was the common one.

But Kouga and Kagome were oblivious to the world when they were with eachother. They played like all little Indian children do, without a care in the world. Kouga was with Kagome ever since she was born.

Even though they were sometimes teased about being around and playing together by the other wolves, they ignores their comments. Kagome and Kouga...packmates for life.

The sun was begining to sink over the grassy plain leaving the sky pink, purple and blue, dream colors.

"Come on Kago,we have to get to the Secret Place!" yelled Kouga as he took Kagome by the hand and ran with her down the hill.

They laughed as the butterflies retreated to their homes and all the daylight animals bagan to sleep and the night creatures bagan to play.

Their Secret Place was so beautiful. It had short trimed green grass, with wildflowers sprouting from the ground to give the place a heavenly smell. A small lake that was fallowed by a tiny stream flowed across the rocks. Apple trees had grown everywhere, sprikled with ripe, red ones.

Fireflies began to come out and gather around them. Kouga and Kagome smiled at eachother and ran and laghed as they tried to catch 'em.

They became restless as the last light of the sun faded over the horizon. Kouga had purched ontop of a tree branch and folded his arms behind his head and breathed in deeply. Kagome had sat at the bottom of the tree, sitting in an eligant manner.

"Hurry Kagome, play your flute!" Kouga said happily. "Ok." She held a beautiful dark, wooden flute with carvings of moons and stars on it to her lips and played.

Kouga closed his eyes as he heard the enchanting music be played. Kagome was wounderful at the flute. She had started to play it ever since she was born.

"Wow, Kago, no one plays better than you" he whispered, she continued, but she smiled. "You know Kagome...I wish this night would never end. I wish I could always stay here, right now, and listen to you play."

Kagome stopped and looked up at him. "Ok, lets make a deal!" she said. "What kind?" he asked as he jumped down from the apple tree.

Kagome took something out of the pocket of her white deer skin dress, they were beautiful white seeds. "What are those?" he asked.

Kagome grabbed his hand and put one of the two seeds she had in his it. "It's a Lunar flower seed." She pulled him on the ground, and began to dig a small hole.

She dropped it in," now put yours in the same hole." He did what he was told. "Help me beary them, please."

They patted down the dirt. "What's the deal Kagome?" He laid his hand on the small mound, and she laid her hand on top of his.

"My mother told me..that the Lunar flowers grow the same way the person who planted them did. If you're strong, it will grow strong, if you're weak, it will grow weak."

Kouga was seeing the picture. "So..what you mean is that...these flowers represent us, the more we grow, the more they grow."

Kagome nodded her head. "And since we planted them together in the same hole, they will intertwine with eachother, becoming the most beautiful flower in the vally!"

Kouga sqweezed her hand. "They will grow strong and beautiful...like our friendship Kago."

She smiled at him sweetly.

"Oops! I almost forgot, hurry play your flute again!"

She scrambled up and put the soft wood to her lips again, she closed her eyes. Kouga came beside her and stood watching as the full moon began to appear in the velvet dark blue sky.

"Without your music and playing Kago...I don't think the moon will ever come up and shine so brightly..." he whispered.

The wind gently blew, and all of natures sounds began to chour with Kagome's playing...the music of the night.

"We'll...always be friends...right Kagome?" he asked, gently as he came closer to her. "As long as the spirits are with us, and we're never apart, we will be," she answered

A whole swarm of fireflies flew around them slowly, dancing with them. The stars whinked. and the moon smilled.

The two young wolf Indians, always together. Black and white, male and female, night and day, two minds...one heart.

"Hey Kago"

"Yes Kogi"

"If...if we ever do get seperated...can we promise eachother that we'll return to this spot...if we can remember..." he said shyly.

"Of course we will...we will always return home...because home...is where all the ones we love wait for us," Kagome said as she grabbed onto Kouga's hand, once again.

Kouga looked at her and smiled as she, did to him. Their hands felt so perfect together. Her small, soft, delicate one. In his big, but smooth, powerful one.

_"We'll always be together like those flowers will, they are us Kagome. We'll grow strong at the same time, maybe even grow old and take care of the tribe. I'll always protect you...my Kagome"_

Kouga thought these words, he didn't have to say them to Kagome, becasue he knew...she was saying them too.

"AAAHHH!"

Both he and Kagome jumped at the sound. What in the world?

"Kouga, look!" she shouted, as she pointed to the sky. His eyes widend to see, and he gasped.

The once blue, night sky was now thick with smoke, and high orange, yellow, and red flickering colors came from beyond the trees.

"It's comeing from the tribe!"

Rustling noises were herd in the forest and the victims of it were wolves. White and black ones rushed past them, with their eyes wide and their bodies heething.

Screames and shoutes were herd in the distance. "My parents!" Kagome yelled, as she springed to the trees.

"Kago! WAIT!" screamed Kouga, he darted after her, for he was faster than her by the least.

More and more wolves began to run past them, some were even bleeding and blood trails were everywhere. "Kagome!" he yelled again.

He had reached the beggining of the forest and couldn't believe what he saw. His home...his villiage...his tribe...was buring in flames.

His chest heeved in and out, he could feel the flames lick his skin.

"Kagome!"

He ran down the slope into the area. Wolfs were fighting against eachother. Lashing and bitting at one anothers necks. The hair on their backs raised high, and there shinning white fangs were pierced through their lips. Black ones...against white ones, the ones of his tribe.

"T-the rumores...can't be true!"

Kouga felt tears burn his eyes and he clenched his teeth. People...people were fighting too, they fought like they were oblivious to the flames. Moms had scrambled up their children and began to head for the forest, retreating to the trees.

But, it wasn't right. The black wolf tribe were seperating from the whites...what! His heart pounded "_They're...fighting...against eachother."_

"KOUGA!"

He turned on his heel to see Kagome in the distance covering her head with her arms, a burning longhouse above her looking like it was about to collapes from the flames.

He ran and pushed past the wolves and humans who wished to knock him out. The roof cracked above Kagome, she let out a big scream.

"KAGOME!"

He jumped for her, and rolled on the ground, covering her body with his, dodging the flaming home.

She shooke in his arms as he held her. She buried her face into his chest. "Oh Kogi...my parents...t-they're dead," she sobbed.

He held her tighter, and remembered his grandpa. "Grandpa, Grandpa!" he yelled. But the roar of the fire was too much.

The fire...it had a voice like a living thing. A hungry predator whose only tought is to devour all that stood in its way.

He felt a strong hand grabe his shoulder and snatched him away from Kagome, he was thrown back on the ground.

He leened up to see his attacker. White wolf Indians were holding Kagome and stared at him with death stares.

"Get away you filthy black wolf!" one shouted. "Never touch the white wolf princess!"

Kagome pushed against their chest and banged her small fist against them. "Let me go, let me go!" she shouted.

He was lifted and thrown over someones shoulder, most likely a black wolf Indian, due to the comments shouted at one another. "Stay away from the dark prince!"

And it began to run away, with Kouga on his soulder.

"KAGOME!" he shouted as he reached his hand to reach hers.

"KOUGA!" He could see the shinning trails of tears down her flushed cheeks, as she tried to pull out of the mighty grasp of the others.

"Please, don't take me!"

"Don't go!"

They reached their hands towards eachother.

"K-KAGOME!"

"PLEASE! KOUGA!"

But it was no us, it was futile. They could never reach eachother. The flames had hid where they turned to.

The two young wolves, prince and princess of wolves, the two best friends in the world...were taken away from eachother.

The tribe had raged a war about themselves. The black wolf Indians insulted the white wolves of being muts, and the whites combated with calling the black wolves stuck up full bloodes.

The rumors _were_ true. Kouga could only hear Kagome call his name one last time, untill he could hear it no more.

His eyes glassed over and his hand began to slowly fall down. "K-Kagome..." he whispered. Unill he passed out, laying over the shoulders of the black wolf Indian that carried him away from his beloved Kagome.

_That battle was forgotten to most, and will never be spoken of again. But some will always remember that night, when the sky had turned blood red with fire and the angry Spirits. 10 years has past since then. Now, even some tribes still fight against eachother, but not as bad as that fired war._

_Nothing can be uptained by war...things can only be lost._

The beautiful princess closed her eyes as the wind blew her hair and the sweet smell of trees and water praised her.

"So, peaceful..." said Kagome.

Kagome was now 16. She had long, gorgeous blak hair that reached down past her butt. Her eyes were very easy and soft. She had grown slim, slightly musclular, and elegant, but rough.

She wore a white deer skin dress that complimented her curvey and busty figure. Brown and white hawk feathers decorated her hair, and she stood bare-footed.

She herd the eagles call and the rushing river that laid below the cliff she standed on, and a distant call.

"Kagome...Kagome!"

She looked down and saw a small figure in the stream, it was her best friend Sango. "Kagome! Come on, your grandfather has returned."

Sango was 17 and was very pretty. Kagome had become friends with her 4 years before. Sango was wearing the same thing as Kagome, but hers was a very light brown.

She awaited in a canoe and smilled up at her. "He's back!" she thought. She turned around to walk the path back untill...a strange thought came across her mind.

"Enchanting Whisper," called Sango. That was Kagome's Indian tribe name.

She saw a delicate figure jump from the cliff like a an owl hunting in the night.

"Kagome!"

She could feel the wind pass her face, and it flapped her hair back, she closed her eyes. She felt like she could fly, like the sky had belonged to her. She swan dived into the water, next to the canoe without making a sound.

Sango gave a sigh of relief and smirked "show off."

Kagome flipped her head out of the water and smiled to her. "Oh that was so fun, can I do it again!"

Sango laughed and pulled her on the boat. " Look at you, you're soaking wet."

Kagome ringed her long hair by twisting it with her hands. "What were you doing up there?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder "thinking." Sango nodded her head " you do that to much." Kagome glidded her hand across the water as Sango began to paddle the boat.

"I was just thinking about that dream I've been having, that's all, " she sighed.

"You mean the one with the flowers and wolves...?"

Kagome nodded.

"I don't think you should worry about it too much, I mean it's just a dream," responded Sango." Maybe...but it seems to have a deeper meaning to it," Kagome answered "but you're probably right, I shouldn't worry about it, besides...grandpa's home!"

When Kagome and Sango reached the sand, many people of their tribe were awaiting at the other opening of the ocean.

Their settling area was enchanting. Tall tress surrounded the area, and streams of sunlight were able to shine through. Teeppes and longhouses matched purfectly together, and they were spaced some.

There were patches of green grass and soft sand. Rocked fireplaces could be found in front of the MedicineMans house and incense could be smelled. White wolves slept, or walked around or played, it was truely paradise.

Kagome and Sango made their way in front of everyone, and watched the canoes sail in. Kagome smilled as she saw her young grandfather stand on the boat and wave his hands at her.

Wifes and children rushed to their husbands and fathers, running in the water and knocking them over with such a powerful force of love.

She threw her arms around her grandpa's neck. "_Whimgatto! _It's so good to have you back Papaw."

"My dear grandchild, you have grown quit beautiful these past few months," he said in a crackly voice, Kagome blushed.

"But enough of that, lets talk about what happend over the ocean Papaw, I want to know everything," she franticly said. She wanted to know about his amazing adventure.

She and her grandfather went to their large longhouse that was bigger than everyone elses. For they were of the higher blood line than all the other Indians. Kagome was usally called the White Wolf Princess.

She sat down on one of the fur covered chairs." So...?" Her body shoke with inticipation.

Her grandfather described the battle with the Lion Indian Tribe with a great amount of detail. Kagome's eyes got wider at every event. To the beggining to the end.

"Wow! It must of been a terrifice battle, but a hard one at that."

Her granpd pa shook his head. "As much as I don't like fighting...that was one of the besst battles we ever had.

The White Wolf Tribe never really did make any enemies. Only by mistake would other tribes get the wrong inpression of the tribe being weak and defensless, only to see their thoughts were in vain.

Kagome stood upo and walked around her home, gliding her fingers over the beautiful pottery and skins.

Papaw smilled. "Kagome...I have something very important to ask you, well more like tell you."

She turned to him with a smile on her face "What is it?"

"Come."

He led her to the front flap of the house and opened the flap slowly. "You see that man there?" he said proudly, he glided his hand towards the field.

A handsom beast was standing in his place, proud and strong, as small wolf pups jumped up and down around him.

But...he only stared straight out and pulled his head high. He had long, shinning silver hair in a thick braid and golden eyes. His taned, muscular chest was exposed with paint markings of wolf paws on him. He wore a knee long kilt made of white rabbit skin, he was like a angelic god.

Kagome felt heat bubble in her lower stomach, but a sink in her heart. "He...has asked your hand in marriage, my little one," he said softly.

She looked at him quickly and back at the stranger. "W-what!"

He smilled. "I knew you would approve, he is from the Silver Wolf Tribe, his name is InuYasha, and he fought along side us in the battle."

"B-but Papaw...I can't-"

He raised his hand to silence her. "I know Kagome...but you have reached the age to where you must soon choose the one you will love and spend the rest of your life with. I've gotten to old to run this tribe anymore, and you're the only hair to the blood...it will be your responsibility when I'm gone, and I don't want you to do it alone."

Kagome looked at the ground and felt her lip quiver. Her grandpa lifted her chine to meet his soft gaze. "Here, I want to give you something," he left her standing at the door.

She looked back at InuYasha again. He still paid no attention to the excited pups that wished to play with him. "_He just seems...so serious."_

"Here it is," said her grandpa as he returned with a dark wooden box in his hand.

"What is it?"

He lifted the lid, and Kagome felt her eyes widen as she lightly covered her mouth.

"It's mam..."

"Yes...it's your mother's neclace she wore for her weading with your father."

It was marvelous. It had light brown flat stones that made the base of it and white stones decorated it, and a large wolf fang hung from the end. (It's like Pocahontas' only it's light brown and white with a wolf fange.)

He tied it around her neck and she touched it gently. "It suits you..." he said happily, but with a tint of sadness.

She gave him a huge hug. "I miss them too, Papaw."

He swallowed and cleared his throat. "Yes, yes that's enough of that...well you better go see and greet everyone, they've been wanting to see you."

Kagome gave him one last smile before she left and ran towards the others. He watched her "Oh my dear daughter...she lookes so much like you, I sometimes think that you're still here..."

The wind blew gently around him and he smilled weakly. An old white wolf came up to him and looked up "well, come on girl...I think it's time we have a little rest, we're both getting too old."

Kagome kept her fingers on the neclace as she greeted everyone that approched her. She felt a soft hand touch her shoulder, she turned to feel her heart quicken...it was InuYasha.

"Hello, Princess," he said in a silky, deep voice as he bowed. She nodded her head as she felt as a slight blush crossed her cheeks.

"I- I hope you did well, in the battle. Well...of course you did, I mean-I mean you won of coures," she laughed, nervously.

He smirked and came close enought to whisper in her ear. "I can't wait...till our wedding."

Kagome gulped and felt goosbumps spread through out her body.

InuYasha ran his lips lightly on her cheek and walked away. She turned to him as he headed for his new longhouse.

"Ou- he is so handsome," said Sango as she stepped beside Kagome. She nodded her head, knowing that the blush she had on her face wasn't even gone yet. "Ya...he's to be my fioncee..." she said quickly as she jogged away from her.

Sango stared after her sadly. "_So...she still can't forget."_

Kagome felt small tears run down her cheeks as she reached the tip of the river. She whipped them away as she heard footsteps.

They were only puppy wolves. They came up to her and nuzzled their noses against her arm and whimpered. She smiled slightly "I'm OK..."

They began to circle around her and bark happily. Some of them, out of all the ruckess, had stumbled and flipped, Kagome laughed.

One licked her face. "Yes, I'm alright but...Papaw, he wants me to be steady and settle...like the river." She looked past it's still movement, so quiet...how could anyone like her live so quitly and serene.

"But really...the river is not steady all the time!." She jumped into the water, splashing the puppies, they fallowed her lead.

"The thing I love most about rivers is, that you can't step in the same river twice. It's always flowing, in diffrent ways and paths, neither one walks the same road."

She looked at her reflextion in the water, and saw InuYasha there beside her, not in real life though it was just an illusion.

"But if I marry InuYasha...does all my dreaming come to an end."

One of the wolf pups had rolled in the water and pawed at it, like it was attacking him. Kagome giggled.

"But Papaw he thinks I'm like the river, why I'm really not...I more...like the fire." She shivered a bit, but a warm feeling came from it. "At least...that's what **_he _**told me."

A wet pup came to sit in her lap as it circled around to lay down. She petted it softly, and looked at the sky.

"You told me I was strong and unpredictible like the fire, my dear friend...you were the one who always told me to fallow my own path."

All the wolf puppies had come and laid next to her. She petted them all lightly. "So when...so when will my heart leed me back to you...Kouga."

A/N OOKAMIHIMEKO: So, how was it for the first chapter? I think it's a bit long, well it seemed that way when I was writting it. I hope to keep this fanfic updated as fast as possible as I can (unlike all my other ones grrrrrrr) PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE REVIEW! And please avoid sending me flames, but if you do, I completly understand. Thank you!

"Oh


	2. Shadow Fang

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I still didn't own InuYasha.

A/N: I hope everyone liked the first chapter and that this one is just a smooth as the last one.R-n-R!

_Shadow Fang_

"AACHOO"

Kouga sniffed "Well...someone must of been thinkin about me."

He was 18 years old, and a gorgeous one at that. He had long, silky black hair that went to the bottom of his lower back. His eyes had became a snowy-pale blue, and his pupils looked so small that they looked like they were slites.

He had a built, tan body that he was working out with at this very moment.

He jumped tree to tree and flipped to the ground. He threw his fist at some of the smaller trees to practice. He kicked out stumps from the ground.

"Phew!" he breathed, as he whipped his head. He lifted his hair from his neck, and rolled his shoulders to hear them 'pop'.

He herd rustling noises in the background and got into a fighting stance, but they were only his black wolves. They jumped on his chest knocking him down and licking his face.

He chuckled with his deep sensual voice. "Alright, alright you guys get off me."

The did as they were told and whirled around him with their tongues lolling out of their mouths, their eyes wide with excitiment.

Kouga was the Prince of a black wolf tribe, and everyone respected him. But not one person callled him Kouga, they called him Shadow Fang, his Indain name.

The tribe lived deep in one of the prettiest parts of a forest. So, due to this, not many other people saw them.

Actually, they were feard. Mothers from other tribes would tell their children not to stray to far from their homes, in fear that the Phantom Black Wolves would snatch them up and take them away from their families.

Only part of that was true...but Kouga's tribe wasn't a bunch of kidnappers, they were really just Indian Outlaws.

Indians who kept themselves distante from the others, just to keep out of trouble and dwell amoungst themselves.

The forest was heavy with pine tress and dandelions, and maybe even more plants and flowers.

Kouga sprawled out on the soft grass as the black wolves gathered around him, the wind made his body cool against his sweat, he sighed.

"I woundered who thought about me?" he rolled over to one of the wolves and stroked it's back.

It was so quiet, like Kouga and the wolves were the only living beings on this planet. It was a good thing too.

The tribe had it's name for a reason to being the Indain Outlaws, because that's what they did.

They would sometimes steal and sneek and gamble to get things from tribes that they usally saw, but they only stoal what they needed. It wasn't like they had to, it was just something that they like to do for fun, also it was a sighn to tell people just to leave them alone.

"We've learned our lesson about tryin to trust people, haven't we boys?" Kouga asked the wolves.

Some whimpered, but wagged their tails

Kouga stood up and brushed the grass that stuck to his long kilt. "I think it's time I washed my nasty ass," he laughed.

His wolves bounced about. He laughed "I'll race you to the river." Once he said that they were off, dodging trees and tacking shortcuts.

The wolves jumped into the lake and twirled around. "Alright, you guys beat me this time, but next time you won't be so lucky," he took off his kilt and sat in the middle deep water.

From his outside appearence, Kouga looked like a cold, selfish leader, and he acted that way in front of his tribe so he would get respecet. But he showed his soft side very often when it came to the elderly, children, and some of his friends.

Deep down he was just a small boy in a grown man's body.

"_Friends"_

He looked at the sky, as the sun began to get closer to the horrizon. The wolves played in the distance, dog paddling back and forth, and some were wrestling on land.

He ducked his head underwater and came back up again.

"_Wash behind your ears, Kogi"_

He herd a voice echo in his head, as he rubbed behind his ears.

"_Don't forget your nails too..."_

He did that.

A wolf splashed near him and sprayed his face.

_"Kogi, w-what are you doing. Oh no! look what you did you got me wet! I'm going to get you."_

He laughed, but it soon faided.

"Your voice...I can hear it everytime...I can't forget it," he whispered. He stood up and dried off, tieing his kilt back on. The wolves fallowed him and shook off.

"I want you guys to leave me alone for awhile, tell the tribe I'll be back soon," he said, turning to the wolves. They howled and ran in that direction.

Kouga walked a path that he had made himself, he was the only one who knew about it, not even the wolves.

The cresent moon began to become unhidden in the sky, but the sun was only half seen over the land. He looked up at the sky and sighed. "There's not going to be any stars tonight...there's nothing sadder than a night sky without stars."

He walked down more of the trail, and this part of it smelled much of waterlilly. He breathed in deeply. "This place, smells so much like you too," he said aloud. He couldn't say the name...it hurt too much.

He finally reach the place of his destination, the end of his trail. He climbed a pear tree, grabbed a pear, and began to munch on it.

He watched the sun set, and the crickets play their melody. "Nothin..." he said.

But that was just it 'nothing'. Nothing was happening. Everything was so still, nothing was exciting, it was all serene...just...nothing.

He leened forward to lay on the branch, stomach way. He looked at the moon...it just didn't shine, and like he said there were no stars.

"The spirits have forgotten me...have forgotten this place...we are forgotten people..." he said with raw emotion.

He herd a sound in the distance "_What...a flute!"_ His heart pounded and he felt hot. Kouga searched around franticlly.

Then he heard it again. He looked below the tree and saw thick, hallow grass...it was those things that made the flute sound. He felt his eyes become hard. The wind had blew through the grass and lifted the bent parts to let the air pass.

"Well...I knew it would be to good to be true."

He swung his feet lazily in the tree and stared out. "I'll never forget the music..."

Kouga herd the grass flutes again as they played a melody he knew. The crickets had a counter melody, and the distant sound of a river began to breath in smooth.

"Kago..." He closed his eyes tight shut. Remembering the tune she used to play for him, and only him...he began to hum it.

"You said that home was a place...that where your loved ones wait for you Kagome...so...where is my home, because if I find my home...I'll find you."

Kouga felt his eyes begin to fall, and as he driffted away to sleep in the tree he could of swore he heard.

"_Good night...my little Kogi."_

A/N OOKAMIHIMEKO: **IMPORTANT,**Sorry this is such a short and confussing chapter about Kouga. But I wanted to put down the wheres, whats, and who the hells there were in his life those past 10 years. Well, hope you liked it PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS.


	3. And they call her my Spirit Gaurdian

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

A/N **_IMPORTANT:_** Dear all my reviewers. THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys are right, should've givin credit to Disney for the ideas in the first place! Thanks for lookin out for me. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Oh, and yes I will do my best to stay away from the Disney movie ideas...even though I'm kinda upset that you guys didn't like it...but that's OK, thanks so much.

Dear Disney, I give all of what I am to everyone who made the Disney movies like Pocahontas. Sorry I didn't give you credit sooner. You have great movies and I'm sorry about using your ideas for my own selfish needs. In your service, Ookamihimeko.

Kitsune Kagome: Sorry for the confusion but no, they aren't wolf demons, they're just Indains who's tribe has the name 'wolf' in it.

_And they call her...my Spirit Gaurdian_

"It's so nice just being able to relax a little after a long days work," sighed Sango

Her and Kagome had retreated from their family chores and were now soaking in the hot lake. "What do you think Kagome," she called out. A small wall of rocks was seperating them, it was there to give them both a little privacy.

"Huh?"

"Oh Kagome...are you daydreaming again?" Sango asked. She turned around and folded her arms and layed them and her head on the boulders.

"No!...I was just thinking,"Kagome was telling the truth. The fact was...she was thinking about InuYasha.

"Really, about who?"

"Who said anything about it being a 'who'."

"Come on...I've known you for 4 years, I know when your thinking of a 'who'"

Kagome sighed. "Damn."

"Spill it!"

She laid her head against the rock "It's about that Indian...InuYasha." Sango laughed "I knew it."

"Sango what would you do!" Kagome splashed about. "About what?", now she was just teasing her. "About...getting married to someone you don't even know."

"Who?"

"INUYASHA!"

Sango laughed. "Well, think about him, what do you like about him?" Kagome sighed and whispered "Everything... his body, his voice, his hair...and Papaw likes him, he has his heart set on me being with InuYasha."

Sango choosed her words more carefully. "Than what is there to worry about Kagome, InuYasha seems to really fancy you, and he's the right guy for you. He's strong, brave, handsom...what else do you want?"

Kagome looked down at her reflection in the water. "I know, I'm shocked at myself...I sound a little selfish, I should be happy that grandpa wants me to be happy...but"

Sango gave a loud sigh. "I don't mean to be mean Kagome but...you have to give him up. How long has it been about 10 years since the last time you've seen Shadow Fang..."

Kagome winced "Y-ya I know...it's just that-"

"10 years Kagome...a lot can happen in that amount of time...Kouga could possibly have a wife, and a family...besides, he's just a stuck up full blood," Sango knew she made a mistake.

"Uh- I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't-"

"No, it's OK...you're right though. He's probably forgotten all about me...he was just a friend after all." Kagome stayed silent as she heard Sango plope back into her spot.

"_But we made a promise..."_

Kagome wrapped her fluffy skined robe that hung on a tree, around her. "Where you going?" asked Sango. "I have to get out, I'm getting all wrinkly, and Sango don't stay in there to long."

"OK"

She was a little wrinkly, but that wasn't the reason why she got out, she wanted to play her flute and sing.

She ran her fingers through her soft, wet hair; brushing it. She walked down the forest past and herd birds biggin to cherp.

" I just don't feel like I should give up yet..."

She sat on a rock that had been basking in the sun and it was warm when she touched it. Flower petals laid flat on the green grass. It was a huge opening in the forest that was in a shape of a circle, it was surrounded by high tress.

Kagome felt in the pockets of her skins and pulled out her flute. Even though she had had it for 16 years, it was still in great condition. The moons and stars that were on it still branded it's dark wood.

She took in a deep breath and began to play.

Kagome didn't have to practice, the way she played was music from her heart. She let her heart sing the notes that were released from her lips.

When she was happy, the music will play for eternity, and the clouds would open up for the angels to sing with her.

But this time...the tune she played was sad. She let her fingertips graze the tiny holes. She poured her undieing secret sorrow into her wind stream, the only wierd thing about it was...it was so beautiful.

The trees bagan to sway and the grass moved, and the petals lifted in small cyclones of the ground by inches.

Kagome slowly lowered the flute ad whipped her eyes. "Oh great, tears...I thought I promised myself...I would never cry again..." she whipped her eyes again.

"_Oh you poor dear."_

Kagome gasped and clutched the rock(like that was going to do anything)

"W-who's there?" she asked, barley above a whisper. The voice chuckled a little "_Well, why won't you fallow the petals and find out."_ The voice sounded like a old, but middle aged womens. The wind blew a little, and to Kagome's surprise the petals went into a line and into the forest.

"I think...I can trust this." She could feel it eating at her conscience and being the amazing person Kagome is...she fallowed.

After a minuted walk she began to not reconize the place she was beoing led to. "W-where am I?" Nobody answered.

Finally the petals stopped and she looked up and her heart quickened. She was standing in heaven, well...it looked like it anyway.

The grass, it was white. The tress looked like the were made out of crystal, and beautiful white roses grew everywhere. When Kagome walked, glittering dust sprinkled from her feet.

"Whats is this place?" her voice sounded echoic.

"_ This is my home, little one."_ Kagome looked behind her and saw the most amazing wolf in her life.

It was white...and black. It had one icy blue eye, and one golden one. It's whole body was a shinning white, but it had moon and star symbols on it's fur, she had long tails, well...10 tails that is.

She stared at Kagome for a moment and spoke, while Kagome couldn't. "_I herd you play, it's marvilous...I think Death himself would stop to listen."_

Kagome found her voice and quivering said "Thank you."

The wolf walked gracfully up to her and sat down on her hind legs. "_You looked stuned."_ She shooke her head "Well it's just...I've never seen a wolf like you. Wait! you're talking to me, in human language!"

_"Correct."_

Kagome slid down on her knees and had a hand on her head. "I must of stayed in that hot lake to long, I must be dreaming."

The wolf nudged Kagome's hand with her nose. "_I'm sure to tell you, that you are not dreaming."_

She rubbed it's nose slowly. "I was hopeing you weren't going to say that," responded Kagome."What, I mean...who are you?"

The wolf pulled away and lowered her head, as if lowering to represent a bowe. "_I'm your Spirit Gaurdian."_

Kagome had a look of confusion on her face. _"A Spirit Gaurdian, is a spirit that is created or made, due to a very impotant promise or reason," _she explained.

Suddenly, Kagome didn't feel scared anymore, she actually felt like she knew this wolf somehow, but she didn't know in what way. She could feel that she could trust her.

"Pardon me for my rude questions. I didn't introduce myself corresctly I'm-

"_Kagome, Enchanting Whisper, Princess of the White Wolf Tribe."_

"How- how do you know all that?"

"_I'm also the gaurdian of your dreams too Kagome, yours and someone elses."_

Kagome's heart pound. "I..." but she stopped. "_What is it?" _the wolf asked. She was laying next to Kagome on the white grass, under a white tree.

"Well if you say that you are in my dreams...than do you know the one I've been having latley?" Kagome felt a huge bolder come off her shoulders.

_"Yes, I do. The one about the wolves and flowers. It is a dream of your past, little one...but tell me about it."_

"Well, every wolf in the world are in a field running,playing, and everything else. But than all of a sudden a huge white light flashed, fallowed by a dark mist. And then...then...there is a huge fire. And you can see dancing in the flames...wolves. There fighting eachother, black and white flames. Then the wolves come out of the fire and they're running through forests and setting the trees on fire, only there blooming Lunar Flowers instead of burning, there running a path.

And there's this music, it like the music of the night, and small glowing spheres are falling fromthis tall apple tree and-" Kagome said this all very quickly.

"_Yes, yes. I think I know the rest," _the she wolf responded. Kagome looked at the ground. "I know it has yo mean something...I just don'y know what, it's all to confusing," she sighed.

"_Do you still think about him...about Kouga?"_ the she-wolf tunred her eye to Kagome and saw her twitch. "I do..." she responded quietly.

_"So...is he your lover?"_

Kagome blushed. "No! of course not he's...he's-" she looked up at the heaven's sky, there was a full moon "he's like the full moon to me, a celestial being that watched me from the heavens at all times," she smiled.

"**_She has a very strong heart, and she's so wise,"_**thought the wolf.

"_Oh I see...so he's your full moon, sounds kinda funny to me,"_ she giggled a little

"Yes, maybe it is, but it's true."

_"But you know...a full moon can only be seen from a **distance."**_

Kagome looked at her and then at the full moon, she reached her hand towards it. "Your right...even if I reached for it like this...it will still shine far away from me...I'll never be able to...ever hold...or touch it," her voice sounded clenched.

"_But the moonlight can wrap us in it's beauty and comfort us when we're sad and need giudence...but it can also make us sad too...do you feel that way now Kagome?"_

Kagome folded her knees to her chest and hugged them. "I do...a little," she smiled a bit and stood up and reached even further.

"But, I feel happy. Because, my feelings are like the full moons light. It will shine for eternity, and no one, or nothing could ever stop it from shinning."

She grasped the moons shape, knowing that she had proven her point she lowered her hand. She opened it and saw white rose petals. "The full moons light shines over everything when it is out, it makes all things beautiful in it's glory. And I know, that if I say that my eyes are the moonslight...I know it will shine down on Kouga...so I know, that he is waiting for me," she turned and smilled at the wolf.

"**_She is very strong, indeed. She has a power in her heart that she can only posess, a light that can not be found in any other dream or mind, except for one more person."_**

_"I see you've learned much in 10 years Kagome."_

Kagome shook her head. "It's really not what I've learned...it's actually what my heart has been telling me for a very long time...I know that one day I might meet Kouga again, and tell him the things I've told you...we can finally be friends again like we were 10 years ago..

"_You have a strong will, little moon maiden. And you speak with a brave truth. And I am very happy to be your Spirit Gaurdia," _she bowed to her.

Kagome laughed. "So, what should I call you?"

"_You can call me Yue, princess."_

"So Yue, does this mean that I can only see you in this world, I'm pretty sure this isne't real," said Kagome.

"_It isen't...it's the world...of your promised dream..."_

Yue began to disapear and everything else.

"Wait! so you mean. This is only my dream that has been realitised (don't think that's a word)"

"_Don't frett Kagome, I'll always be wherever you need me, just play your flute,"_with those last words, Yue and the dream world, were gone the only thing that was left were a few white rose petals.

Kagome picked them up in her hand. She looked at the real moon, which was really a cresent one in this world at the time. She smiled "Thank you, Yue." Kagome kissed the petals, and as a strong wind picked up they flouted with it.

"Kouga..the promise we made long ago is still in a dream, and is still in my heart...now all I need to know is...can you remember your second promise."

The rose petals driffted with the wind heading in front of the moon, makeing their way to Kagome's home.

A/N OOKAMIHIMEKO: I still give all my credit to Disney and their movie Pocahontas. I hope I did everything right this time and that this is a good chapter that everyone likes. Please keep reviewing me, and maybe even give me some tips on how to make this story better or what you want me to do next. (I can't get better on my spelling,grrrrrrrrrrrrr, I SUCK at spelling) THANKS. R-n-R!


	4. I Finally Found You

Disclaimer: I . don't . own . InuYasha.

A/N: All I can say is that I am very sorry for the long wait and I can't express how bad I feel...oh wait...yes I can (lol) But anyways, I would like to give special thanks to one reviewer **_viper0_** for the many brilliant ideas you have givin me. They are all very awasome and they come in handy! Have you ever thought of doin a fanfic of your own. I think the would be really good, I would read and review them! Thanks so very much! Anyways, back to the story lets see if I can get back into the groove.

"Hey look Shadow Fangs back!" yelled Ginta.

Kouga walked slowly back into the territory of his tribe. After being gone for awhile, he was happy to be home.

Ginta and Hakkaku were two of Kouga's best tribe members. They odeyed all his orders without any question, and they kept him good company.

"You sure were gone for a long time. You missed one of the best stories by the Village Elder," replied Hakkaku.

Kouga stayed silent.

"Shadow Fang?"

"I'm sorry you guys, I really don't want to talk right now. I'm pretty tired from being absent for so long."

They stopped in their tracks. "Uh- yes of course. We'll tell the others not to disturb you," with that they left him.

Kouga walked into his large tepee and laid down on the soft skins, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He heard a small ruckess outside, and one small black wolf pup trampled inside. Ginta's and Hakkaku's shouting voices couild be heard from outside.

"Hey, what do you think your doing Rascal! get away from Shadow Fang he doesn't wish to be disturbed!"

The pup found refrence under Kouga's arm, he smilled. "He's fine! Leave him be," he shouted back to them, but not angrily.

Rascal barked as Kouga rolled him over on his stomach and began to scratch his belly. "Your name renders you."

Racal pranced up and began to play roughly, tearing some of the skins in the tepee. "Hey, hey, hey! Quit that," Kouga chuckled.

He grabbed one of Kouga's fox skins and ran out the tepee. "Wha- wait come back with that you stupid pup!" yelled Kouga.

He flapped open the tarp and began to run after Racal. Everybody that was outside began to goggle after them.

"Shadow Fang, where are you goin'?" yelled Ginta. "I'm goin' to kill this damn wolf!" he yelled back, running out of sight after Racal into the forest once again.

Kagome sighed as she looked up into the slowly darkening sky. "It's going to be a full moon tonight isen't it?" she asked.

Beside her a white wolf pup with golden eyes named Kira barked up at her. Kagome and Kira had been makeing their usall routs on the forest trail for finding herbs and plants to use for the rich medicines they used in the village.

Kagome had lost track of time and it was now becoming night. "Sango must be worried about me." She sat down on the balmy grass aside the trail as a cool breeze began to pick up.

Kira sniffed and began to ruffle through the basket of sow. "Hey Kira...what do you think about Iron Claw or InuYasha?" Even though she knew that she probably didn't understand her.

She looked at her and gave a small bark and continued with her rumage. "Ya. I guess you're right."

"_You might as well forget about him Kagome. You'll never be able to see him again," _she told herself.

Sango's words repeated in her head.

"_She's right. Kouga probably has a family and children and forgotten...all about me."_

She reached over to pet Kira, but she was gone.

Kagome shifted her eyes to see Kira running in the other direction, into the woods, with the medicin basket.

"Kira!"

She took off after her.

"You damn pup get back here!" Kouga was becoming impatient with this one. But when he ran through the forest he thought it looked fermiliar.

"Kira, we seriously need to get back home! Put down that basket, please!" She could tell that she went past the borders of her territory, but she had to get that basket back.

"Rascal!"

"Kira!"

Both the pups had come into a grassy clearing with a small lake and a stream trickling from the rocks. Huge trees surrounded the place with ripe apples hanging from them. Beautiful wildflowers gave the place a heavenly scent.

Rascal and Kira saw fireflies fliing around and began to snap at them.

Kouga put his hands on the ground and to yell at Rascal "What are you doin'?"

He saw the small wolf pup he began to play with. "Huh...what...it's white."

"Kira!"

Kouga's heart skipped.

He looked up slowly and saw someone come tumbling up the hill. The someone leened against the large tree and pressed her hand to her chest.

"Ki-"

Their eyes met...

Winter cold met summer heat. Dark met light they...found eachother.

It sounded like bells were being played far away as the wind picked up. Crickets began to chirp with the melody.

Kouga's mouth hung open and his eyes wide, his mouth felt dry.

"K-Kagome...Kago!"

Her eyes widend and instently filled with tears. "Kouga!" she sobed, and ran expeditiously towards him

"Kagome!" he ran towards her too. They flung their arms around eachother and sgueezed one another tight.

"I-I thought I-I would never s-see you again!" Kagome cried. Kouga tightened his grip on her "I thought the exact same thing," his voice was clenched.

She cried onto his bare shoulder as he nuzzled the side of her temple.

The parted but never left eachothers arms. "You're late," Kouga joked. Kagome laughed as tears stilll pored from her cheeks.

"It's been...so long Kouga," she whispered. "Ya...10 years has done a lot to you."

"You've changed yourself."

Kouga felt a blush come across his cheeks. That must mean that Kagome was 16 now and well...it showed.

He felt his eyes being drawn to her body. Her hair had become wavier and a lot longer and shinnier.

Her legs were very long and leen, but muscular. Her arms were lightly built, her skin darker. The torso part of her body was very slime, but he could imagine the sight of the deep cuts of musculs in it, and her bust...well...you know.

And her face...so heavenly.

Her eyes had becomed very soft and easy, outlined with long, dark eyelashes. Her cheeks were rose colored and her lips were full and fair.

He had become a man, now at the age of 18, she presumed. His hair had become very long down to the lower part of his back and silky.

His body was sculpted with built muscles. His face had shapend perfeclty and his lips. But his eyes...

She felt herself being lost in the pale kingdom of his eyes.

They hugged eachother again. Taking the sight of eachother in their minds, fasinated about how much they had changed.

"Hey...look where we are," Kouga whispered looking up.

Kagome did so and she gasp slightly. "It's...our Secret Place."

How could they not reconize this place. It had barly changed the last time they were here. They felt like a huge burden had ben lifted from them. That exact same feeling of them being the only two in the world together.

Kagome laughed "Look." She pointed towards the two pups.

They were play restling with eachother and wagging their tails. "They're just like us when we were pups," added Kouga.

Kagome pulled herself from his arms and began to search around. "What's wrong?" asked Kouga. She didn't answere "Kagome?"

"Kouga...there," she whispered.

He fallowed where her finger was pointing and there, right where the pups were playing...were the Lunar flowers they planted so long ago.

They walked over to them. They had lifted from the ground into beautiful oval shaped buds, for they had not bloomed yet.

"I can't believe it. After 10 years I thought they would be dead already," said Kouga. "Remember what I told you."

"How can I ever forget," he whispered. He took one of Kagome's hands and laiced his fingers through hers.

"You do remember," said Kagome softly.

The pups came up to them and began to lick their hands. They laughed...just like 10 years ago.

They sat underneath the apple tree together pointing out constalations. They both wanted to ask eachother questions about what they had been doing with their lives, but they were so happy right now.

But to much of Kagome's dismay she felt like it was time that she had to go. Kouga could see the sadness in her expresion. "You have to leave don't you?" he asked sadly. "If I don't leave now, then they'll probably send someone out to find me."

Kouga looked unfathomable into Kagome's eyes. "I...I think it's best." She went to stand up but Kouga grabbed her hand. "Kagome can you do me a favor before you leave...can you...can you play your flute for me?...please."

Kagome smiled "Anything for you Kogi." She sat down again, very close to him. The fireflies glowed around them and everything fell silent. Kagome put the clean wood up to her mouth and blowed.

Kouga closed his eyes and smiled. How he longed to hear this sound for so long. For Kagome to play her beautiful music for him and only him. The light tune filled his soul as he heard that nature had joined in with her performance.

Kira had came and laid her head on Kouga's lap and started to fall asleep and Rascal fell asleep on Kagome's.

Kouga opened his eyes to see that the night sky was filled with bright stares and the full moon glowed with all it's glory.

"Kagome..." he whispered as he touched her shoulder. She opened her eyes to him and giggled. "I've never seen the night so beautiful."

She leened her head against his shoulder. "We finally found eachother." He placed his head ontop of hers.

"Kagome...Kagome!"

Both their heads shoot up.A voice echoed troughout the forest. "Oh no," Kagome scrambled up, so did Kouga. "What, who is it Kago?"

"It's InuYasha! If he catches me here with yo- I have to go."

Kouga caught her arm. "Wait who's InuYasha?"

"Kouga please..."

"Well, when can I see you again?" he sounded frantic.

Kagome hugged him tight. "Here, take this." She untied her neclace her grandfather gave her and placed it in his palm.

"But Kagome this was your moms-"

"Kagome! Where are you?"

She looked back at him."Lets meet back here next full moon OK."

Kouga nodded his head "I'm so happy I found you."

She relaxed and seemed to forget about everything. "You know...I feel the same way." Kagome stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek "Good- bye...come on Kira."

As hard as it was for Kouga to let go of Kagome he knew he would see her again the next full moon. But he knew just as well as she did that if they were caught together, all hell would break loose.

She grabbed the basket and she turned around for one last wave befor she dissapeared back into the trees.

Kouga waved back and then kneeled back to the Lunar Buds. "I'll always remember what you said Kagome, and I'll always remember my promise." He leened down and kissed the buds.

He clenched Kagome's neclace in his hand and began to walk into the forest the other direction. He looked down at Rascal who stared up at him with his big puppy eyes. Kouga pet his coat hard but gently.

"Thank you...you Little Rascal!"

Kagome's heart still pounded in her chest as she left. She never felt so good in her life. After 10 long lonley years she finally found her dear Kouga.

"Kagome! there you are I was lookin' all over for ya. Where've you been the whole village is worried about you," said InuYasha, grasping her hands.

"Oh uh-I...I was chasing Kira. We got lost on the trail after it bacame so dark, and I couldn't see the path."

InuYasha looked befuddled, but shrugged his shoulder and smiled. "Well, now that I've found you. I'm never gonna take my eyes off you or leave your side ever again." He pulled her gently to his side.

Kagome forced a smile as she walked back with InuYasha. Nothing could ruin the feeling she had in her heart or the happiness that tingled in her soul. Kagome had finally found her other half, her Kogi, she looked down at Kira and whispered

"Thank you."

A/N OOKAMIHIMEKO: I really like this chapter if I say so myself, and I do. They finally found eachother! yay! I hope everybody loves it just as much as I do. Well REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH LOVE YAS! . (woff)


End file.
